


Long live the Night

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Romance, Smut, lu han crossdressing as they try to run away from the paps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: “You’re all that I see, I’ll give you everything. Baby love me lights out.”
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Long live the Night

Luhan adjusts the wig on the top of his head, while Sehun lays back down on the bed, wondering what ever could his boyfriend be doing. He watches the way Luhan puts on a bra, filling the space with stockings, and tissues. He really doesn’t understand why Luhan’s going out in drag, but he’s not complaining, as long as he gets to take off his lace panties with his teeth tonight. Score one for big boy Sehun.

Luhan slides on a pair of black socks that fall on to the top of his knee, and adds on a pair of black heels. Sehun’s getting hard just by the thought of seeing Luhan all dolled up and ready to go. Earlier before the concert, Luhan whispered their agenda into his ear. Something about him dressing up to hide from the paparazzi and fans swarming around their hotel. He’s not going to lie, Sehun loves it when Luhan cross dresses so that they can escape the public eye and go on dates.

With their busy schedules recently, they haven’t had time to go out for even a cup of coffee. The chaos that’s been bombarding them lately, makes everyone lose sleep ending up so fatigued. Luhan comes up to him, his face covered with make up—from his eyes to his lips. God Sehun thinks this is the best birthday present ever. “So where are we going?” 

Luhan pulls him up and off the bed, his perfume filling his nose as they make it to the door. “Since we can’t go out tomorrow night, might as well celebrate your birthday right when it turns to midnight.” When they go the door Luhan turns around, cupping his face with his two little hands, standing on his tippy toes to give Sehun a long kiss on the lips. Sehun’s arms wound around his frame, bringing him closer to his body. Luhan pulls away first, a smirk playing on his lips. “You’ll get more of that later.”

Sehun licks his spit slicked lips. “Strawberry lip gloss,” he murmurs before continuing, “Oh so I get more. I see.” Unlocking the door, Sehun lets Luhan out first, before securely locking it behind him. Luhan falls beside him, intertwining their fingers together. Being the best best girlfriend ever, Luhan snuggles deeper into Sehun, his bangs falling over his face. “Make sure your face mask and sunglasses are on babe, you wouldn’t want people following us.”  
  
“Where exactly are we going?” Sehun questions one more time, slipping past a throng of people that occupy the front door. They don’t sense anything amiss from the couple—people still wait in anticipation for some member of EXO to walk right past those doors. No one realizes it’s Sehun and Luhan. Their heartbeats slow down, getting through the people gathered at the front. 

Luhan eases his way away from Sehun, but still keeps his hold on his hand. “Tonight, just call me noona, Sehun.” He sends a wink over to Sehun, who rolls his eyes back playfully. Whenever Luhan gets into his other, woman persona and has Sehun calling him Noona it’s going to be one hell of a night from there on. 

Sehun eases his arm away from Luhan’s grip, opting to place it around his shoulders instead. He leans down into Luhan, whispering into his ear. “So noona,” Sehun whispers huskily. “What’s the first stop on your list for tonight.” Luhan rolls his eyes back in ecstasy. He loves the way Sehun’s voice can so so many sinful acts to him. Snuggling into Sehun’s warmth, Luhan gets dragged along with the busy nightlife. “Let’s just walk.”

And so they do. Passing by stores that open all night long. Neon signs flashing in their eyes, trying to grab their attention, to get into their store. But they don’t, all they want to do is walk around, like a normal couple in a place far away from home. Somewhere where they won’t be judged or followed by a flock of fangirl that await their next move. 

Luhan gets excited seeing all these places he hasn’t seen before. He’s glad that they’ve sneaked away from the managers, at least just for one night. And this night is the most important, it’s Sehun’s coming of age. So why the hell not. Tonight it’ll just be them two against the world. By the time their exploration comes to an expiration, Luhan has one more thing to buy, and he feels like a fool for forgetting it while packing. “Wait here.” Luhan commands to Sehun. 

Nodding his head, Sehun doesn’t actually notice where he’s at. All he knows is that, they’re in a somewhat secluded area. He doesn’t know that Luhan went into a drugstore, buying what? He doesn't know that either. Luhan comes out of the store with a bright smile on, latching his arm around the crook of Sehun’s. “Let’s go babe!” 

It’s been a while since Sehun’s heard that, and damn. Long live the night. 

Slinking through the busy streets at midnight was different from journeying around 10 pm. This time, the nightlife is even more vibrant: with people walking around here and there, the loud sounds of people laughing was actually more comforting than it usually should be. Luhan looks at his wristwatch, his eyes widening when he notices the time. He stops in his step, in the middle of the busy road.

Sehun’s pulled aback, wondering why his boyfriend stopped walking. Sehun takes in the sight of Luhan with his long honey brown wig, knee high socks, his eyes adorned with make up and eyeliner, making him look even more ethereal than usual. “Beautiful.” Sehun murmurs to himself when Luhan smiles at him, that heart stopping smile he loves so dearly. 

Taking one step at a time, Luhan closes the distance he set between them, his arm wrapping around Sehun’s neck, pulling him down. His hands play with the hair behind Sehun’s neck, tickling it lightly, small feathery touches. “Happy Birthday, Sehun.” Luhan whispers on to his lips before standing on his tippy toes kissing him with all the power he can muster up. “All mine.” Sehun murmurs, his arms wrapping around Luhan’s waist, pulling him in closer. Tonight, no fucks will be given. None at all. They don’t care if they’re in the middle of a busy street kissing the life out of each other. None. 

Luhan pulls away first, a mischievous glint in his eyes, hand still playing with the hair on Sehun’s neck. “The night is young, I still have a gift for you, big boy.” Luhan whispers into his ear, the tremors sending all the way to his dick. Sehun has half a mind to carry this beautiful vixen in his arms and sprint all the way to the hotel instead. But theres still a few more city blocks to go, and fuck he just wants to make love to Luhan. 

\-------

Once Sehun closes the door behind him, he’s pushed against it, Luhan holding his lapels and mouth across his neck. The rush makes him delirious, he’s so dizzy and all that’s in his mind is Luhan Luhan Luhan. Luhan’s hand starts venturing down south, palming his hard erect cock through his denim jeans. He had to walk with that pain for a while, he just wants it off but he’s going to endure the pain for a while more. “Wait for me on the bed.” Luhan says breathlessly, pulling away from Sehun. 

There’s a smirk on his faded red lips. Sehun looks like a mess with red marks all over his face. His hair is askew , shirt wrinkled and his pants half undone. Luhan loves seeing it when he’s the reason why Sehun’s a mess. “You’re not going to disobey noona now are you?” Sehun shakes his head, instead he smirks. 

“I hope noona’s ready for me to fuck her hard and long.” Sehun walks closer to Luhan, who places a warm hand onto Sehun’s chest. His finger trails down Sehun’s chest, and to his pants, landing on the head of his cock. “Noona can’t wait to ride this.” 

“Well noona better hurry like the big girl she is. She can’t keep me, the birthday boy, waiting.” Sehun winks, spanking Luhan’s ass as he passes by. 

\------

Sehun sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Luhan’s surprise. He chucked off his shirt, but kept his pants on. He was about to pick up his phone and surf the web until the sound of the bathroom door opening takes his attention away. There Sehun sees, is Luhan, leaning against the door wearing nothing but his lace pantice, long knee high socks, and the wig from earlier. 

Luhan takes careful steps towards Sehun, his hips swaying as he walks. And fuck Sehun thinks he hasn’t been this hard before. This reminds him of the first time they had sex, when they shared a room in the dormitories before, and when he came even before he fully entered Luhan. 

That was four years ago, now Sehun is a grown man who knows how to control the way he comes. But fuck, just looking at Luhan now, stunning even under the dim lighting, makes him wonder how he’s so blessed to have someone this perfect standing in front of him. 

Acting all shy at first, Luhan walks over to Sehun, exaggerating his hips as he struts over to him. Long curls from the wig bounce with each step. Nearing the edge of the bed, Luhan crawls over Sehun who scoots back to the headboard keeping his eyes locked on Luhan’s, still rimmed with black and gold. 

Back pressed against the wall, Sehun looks into Luhan’s eyes filled with mischief and lust. Luhan trails his hands down Sehun’s exposed torso, eliciting a small fire as he goes. “Happy Birthday, Sehun. Happy, happy birthday.” He sings. Luhan’s laced up ass is directly over Sehun’s denim covered cock. The strain is too much to handle. 

Placing his hands on Luhan’s ass, Sehun kneads them...hard. Luhan moans at the touch, falling to Sehun’s embrace. “I thought noona had a gift for me.”

“She does.” Luhan says, still determined to make this night memorable for Sehun. Luhan starts rolling his hips over Sehun’s, his hands cupping the underside of his boyfriend’s chin. One last smirk before, plunging his tongue into Sehun’s mouth, all while still rolling his hips to the beat the plays loudly in his head. 

Sehun groans at the taste of Luhan on his tongue, and the busy work he does to his body. Right now he just wants to get into him, fuck him hard and make him cry all the right while. But today it’s his birthday, he’ll just let Luhan do the magic. Just once. 

Just like before, Luhan pulls away first, this time he crawls down, coming face to face with Sehun’s crotch. He pushes Sehun’s boxers down, his cock springing out hitting him on the cheek. He laughs at the accumulation of come at the tip. “Someone must be waiting for noona.” 

Taking a first tentative lick, Luhan smiles. Sehun’s been drinking pineapple juice. They thought that would be a hoax, but they, maybe Sehun’s cum will taste like candy today. He engulfs Sehun’s length. His little mouth only at the tip, but his tongue swirls around. Moaning, Luhan takes him in deeper, flattened tongue on the underside of it. 

Sehun tangles his hand into Luhan’s wig, pushing Luhan’s head down on his dick. The vibrations feel so good that he can’t hold it anymore. Luhan can feel it too. He speeds up: sucking harder, more relentlessly, bobbing his head up and down faster. Where his mouth can’t cover, his hands do the work, pumping him in time with his mouth.   
Sehun pulls his head up. Luhan keeps on pumping Sehun’s cock but now, he closes his eyes for the impact. It lands all over his face, from his nose to his hair, over his eyelashes the clump together and over those emblazoned red lips. Sehun takes a hold of his cock, spreading the come all over Luhan’s face. He loves it when his boyfriend is covered with nothing but him. 

He wants to show the world who Luhan belongs too. He wants to show them how Luhan looks like every night underneath him begging to to slow down, begging to go give it to him softer. But he doesn’t heed those pleads, for he knows Luhan loves it when Sehun reminds him every night who he belongs to. 

Having enough of this, Sehun pulls Luhan up, and slams him down on the bed. “Thanks for the gift noona, but..” Sehun smirks down at the angel covered in white. “It’s my birthday, and all this foreplay isn’t doing me any justice.” He walks off the bed, and to Luhan’s bag, grabbing the lube he bought earlier. “We can’t have a celebratory party without the main event now right?” Sehun walks with a smirk back to the bed. 

Luhan brushes away the stray hairs from the wig that fall onto his face. He doesn't want to miss any moment like this. He blushes at the sight of how erotic Sehun's looking at him. It's different today. There's something more intimate about this scene that he's watched many times before. 

Hot breath caresses his heated flesh, causing him to slightly buck his hips upwards, wanting to get some kind of friction going. But Sehun places his hand on Luhan’s belly pushing him down. “Down girl. You’re the one who brought yourself into this mess, now you have to pay the prices.”

Slicked finger prodding at Luhan’s laced entrance, Sehun’s finger traces around the rim. Luhan obscenely moans out loud, he’s never felt anything like this before. He loves lace, god yes, but when it’s combined with Sehun’s finger is a whole other experience. Sehun moves the lace aside, finger plunging into Luhan’s heat.

Knuckle deep, he chucked loving the way Luhan’s scrunching his face at the contact. “What are you hurt for? You’re sucking me in so tightly my finger is about to fall off.” Sehun jokes, But luhan doesn't have any of this. “Stop Sehun.” He whines. 

Sehun adds too, scissoring them, stretching Luhan to his limits. He would love to lick Luhan today, but maybe he’ll do that for Luhan’s birthday instead. Tonight it’s his night and all he wants to do is get straight to business. “What happen to the noona earlier who was so confident huh?” Sehun questions, leaning over to pepper Luhan’s collarbones with kisses and dark bruises that the cordi-noonas will reprimand him for. 

He adds three, and Luhan is nothing but a mess moaning under him. He kisses along Luhan’s jaw. Then cups the underside of it. This time he’s the one who forces his tongue into Luhan’s mouth, roaming around the moist space filling up the latter with nothing but him. Luhan cants his hip upwards when Sehun’s fingers brush over the special spot, and Sehun’ believes, no. Sehun knows it’s time. 

Pulling away, theres a bridge connecting the two lover’s mouths together. Luhan looks delirious, dazed, confused. Sehun smiles, leaning back in to kiss Luhan. “This is just the beginning,” He mutters, before grabbing the bottle of lube he threw to the other side of the bed earlier. Sehun pushes his jeans down, only slightly. He slicks his cock up with lube, pumps it slightly, and he’s ready to take on Luhan. “I really love your panties, babe.” He says, “I don’t want to take them off.” 

So he doesn't. Instead, Sehun pushes it away, he wants nothing obstructing him from Luhan’s quivering, needy entrance. “Happy birthday to me.” He sing songs before he plunges into Luhan’s heat. Not waiting for Luhan to adjust to him, Sehun move his hips at a languid pace, groaning at how it’s been a while for the both of them. “Fuck babe. You’re sucking me in so tightly.”

Luhan’s pupils are so enlarged, he looks so beautiful under the dimness of the room where the fragments of light cast down on his lithe body. Mouth parted open singing an orchestra made just for only Sehun. Snapping his hips at a faster pace, he leans his head down on Luhan’s forehead, closing his eyes and letting the sound of their lovemaking fill his ears.”Do you hear that? You’re so fucking wet for me baby.”

“Sehun.” Luhan moans up loud, hands on his boyfriend’s back, long nails raking red lines across his back. The pain doesn’t bother Sehun, but he loves it when Luhan does this. He thrusts at an accelerated pace into Luhan, trying to find the place where his fingers did earlier. 

Once he does, Luhan stifles his screams by biting into Sehun’s broad shoulder, rolling his hips with the contact. “Oh you like that baby? You like that huh? “ Seh does it again, pushing his hips forward, making Luhan cry out in bliss once more. 

He’s nearing his end, but instead of pulling the lace off of Luhan, he palms his cock through it. Large warm hand rubbing furiously over Luhan’s heated flesh, and mouth busying itself with leaving love bites on the column of his lover’s pale neck, Sehun wants to pleasure Luhan today instead of himself. This is his birthday gift. 

Luhan comes with Sehun’s name on his lips, creaming his lace panties. Sehun follows suit, spilling himself into Luhan, covering Luhan’s walls with nothing but him. The smaller convulses under his touch, body shaking with ecstasy. They both stay in that position for a few moments, regaining their breath from the extraneous session of lovemaking.

Sehun pushes himself up on his forearms, looking down at Luhan who smiles back at him lovingly. Luhan brings his hands up to Sehun’s face, brushing off the matted on bangs on his forehead. “Happy Birthday, Sehunnie. You’re my most favorite person in the world.” With the power he has mustered up, he leans up to kiss Sehun on the lips, slow, gentle, loving. 

Sehun falls onto Luhan. His hands making their way around his head. He takes off the wig, and throws it somewhere behind him. Cradling Luhan as if he’s the most precious being on earth, he rubs their noses together, playful smirk on his lips. “I hope you know that’s just the beginning.” He chuckles, deep and melodious. “You know I can still go for three more rounds. Baby, we’ve been through this before.” 

Luhan nods his head, his eyes closed as he lets Sehun do all the talking. “You’re a wild beast that cannot be tamed. Why am I in love with you?”

“There was an exit….four years ago.” 

“Doubt it. I don’t think even then, I could escape you.” 

“Glad. I love you Luhan.” Sehun whispers into Luhan’s ear, his nose tracing against the shell. “And may many more birthdays come where you dress up for me. We still need to go to those love hotels.”

“And I love you, Sehun. Bring it on big boy. The night is still young, and my body can still take your dick.” Sehun laughs and Luhan loves it when Sehun’s careless, acting like he’s twenty and not older. 

“Bring it on baby girl.” 


End file.
